


Should have done this sooner.

by DankenIA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankenIA/pseuds/DankenIA
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were only best friends or several years, but both of them want more.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 14





	Should have done this sooner.

"I'm heading for a little smoke!", Raven decleared, "Anybody coming with me?" Silence. "Come on guys!", Raven tired again. It was the 24th of December, Cristmas Eve. The girls

"Alright!", Clarke finally agreed but only for the sake of Raven not going alone. "But you know I won't smoke. I will just stand there and look at you while you destroy your lungs." The blonde let out a light laugh.

Suddenly Anya agreed as well: "You know what I'm coming with you." That would leave Lexa and Octavia alone in the Livingroom of Clarke's house. It was perfect for Lexa's plan. And while leaving Clarke added an quiet:"We'll be right back!" and winked at Lexa. Lexa just smiled.

Once the three other girls left for the garden Lexa got all nervous: "Do you have it? Please say you have it!"

"Chill down Lexa! Yes I Have the misteltoe." When Lexa started calming down Octavia asked: "Okay what are we going to do now? Where should I hang it up?"

"I thought about right here!", she pointed above the entrance door into the livingroom. It was a masterplan. Lexa and Clarke were best friends since they were six. And Lexa couldn't tell when she fell in love with Clarke but she did. She loved Clarke and she was sure Clarke was also in love with her. And what is a better way of showing someone you like them than to kiss them. She planed for this since last year's Christmas and asked Octavia two weeks ago if she could bring a misteltoe.

"Lexa!" Octavia's voice snapped her out of her intense thinking. "Could you please give me a hand with this. In the end she will be your girlfriend!"

"Yes I know.

Meanwhile in the garden there was only one thing to talk about: Lexa.

"Clarke, when have you told me you like her. I think, no, I am sure she loves you as much as you her, if not even more. I want you to ask her out today.", Raven said.

"But don't you think that would be to much?", Clarke asked and looked at Anya to ask about her opinion.

"In my opinion you should tell her you love her! Just skip the point of of the liking and tell her straight you love her!"

"I don't know! Why not let's do this!", Clarke was now concerned about commiting to Lexa. She would really like to be with her. And she would like to kiss her. She just thought about last years cristmas. In the end of it all of the girls were really drunk and Lexa is a clingy and lovely drunk while Clarke is some kind of really horny drunk. And it didn't help at all when all what Lexa wanted to do was cuddling. So all of them sat on the couch and watched Cristmas movies, while Lexa cuddled herself into Clarke.

"Come on let's get back inside!", Raven suggested and threw her cigarettebutt into the snow.

When they entered the door, Raven shouted a loud: "We're back!" Once they all put of their jackets off they slowly started walking back into the livingroom.

At first entered Raven then Anya and at last Clarke, and when she saw the misteltoe her heart started beating really fast. And before she could blink one more time Lexa was in front of her and said three little words: "I love you". Suddenly she could feel Lexa's lips against hers and it felt better than she had ever expected. At first it was very passionate but it slowly heatened. Then when Lexa asked for entrence for her toungue and the toungues touched Clarke could feel the burning between her tighs. Lexa chest was heaving and when Lexa put her arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, if that was even possible. Softly Clarke moved a back and looked into Lexa's deep green now black eyes and mumbled a quiet: "I love you too, but I think we should stop here!"

"Yeah!", Lexa nodded.

Suddenly everybody around them started to clap and cheer and Raven let out and screamed finally. The party went on and every 5 minutes Lexa turned around and gave Clarke a kiss onto the cheek.

Later that evening they found themselfs in Clarke bed, doing the naughty.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first part. The second one is comming up on New Years Eve or better said on a few days after. I hoped you liked this!!!  
> In the meantime you can check out [my other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307569/chapters/61357594) and [another fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862568)


End file.
